


Double Fun

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bestiality, Clone Sex, Knotting, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: Finn and Jake bring Finn's Farmworld version into their universe, and Jake cannot resist the charm of any Finn
Relationships: Finn the Human/Farmworld Finn, Finn the Human/Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Jake the Dog/Farmworld Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Double Fun

Farmworld Finn wasn’t letting go of Jake. Since they returned from Prismo’s time room, that Finn never stopped hugging Jake. The dog was not bothered by it (except during the minutes when he was sobbing on his fur), it just took a small stretching of his body to outgrow Finn’s size and get in control of the situation. When they returned to the tree house, Jake sat the couch with Farmworld Finn in his lap and petted him, trying to calm him down. Jake looked at Finn (the normal Finn) and could see him grumpy and with his arms crossed.

“What is it, Finn? Why that pouty face?” asked Jake.

Finn sighed and evaded to look at him at first.

“I… I’m having second thoughts about bringing him here” he said, pointing at his alter ego.

“Why? It was your idea”.

“Yeah but… you… you shouldn’t be carrying him and treating him like that” he said with a faint blush. “We… we can’t fully trust him yet” he said, bashfully rubbing his left arm.

“Oh! I see what is going on here” said Jake, mischievously. “You jelly” he said with a giggle.

“What? Are you crazy? How can I get jealous over… myself?” he yelled, confused.

“Don’t worry, Finn. I love you. I love him. I love all the Finns. The more, the merrier. We can have so much fun together” said the dog, raising his eyebrows.

Finn gave him the most confused glance as Jake took the other’s Finn face and made him look at him. Farmworld Finn still had his eyes red and sore but he was much calmer than before. He looked at Jake in awe.

“I still cannot believe you are alive” the alternate Finn whispered.

“Yeah, amazing, isn’t it?”.

“And that you talk!” he whispered in amazement, even when he had been hearing him talk the whole time.

“You love me, don’t you?” said Jake with a smirk as he petted Farmworld Finn in the head.

“Yes, I do, Jake. You are my best friend” said Finn, clinging to his fur.

“You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” said Jake as he unbuttoned and unzipped his invisible pants.

“Yes, anything for you, Jake”.

The dog stretched his arms and lifted Farmworld Finn in the air and then landed him on his knees in front of his mid-erected dick.

“Put that in your mouth”.

“Jake, what the heck? Are you crazy?” yelled the regular Finn with a furious blush.

“You… you want me to do it… for you, Jake?” whispered Farworld Finn. He just received another pet, a soft caress in his face and a smile from Jake as response. “For you, Jake” said Farmworld Finn, taking the shaft and starting to softly suck at the top.

“That’s my boy” said Jake with satisfaction. As the minutes passed, Jake kept petting Farworld Finn and gently pushing him from the back of his head to encourage the human to take it deeper in his mouth, until he reached the knot. Farmworld Finn was completely new at that sort of things, dedicating his efforts only to be mouth fucked, making his lips ascend and descend around Jake’s dick. It was until Jake told him to use his tongue when he was at the top of his dick that he started doing so, and soon, catching the hang of it, he started doing a more skillful sucking and nursing.

Meanwhile, giving his back to the scene was Finn. He was clearly pissed, with his arms crossed and giving side glances every now and then. Jake simply smirked. Watching him being jealous was funny for him, it showed the love he had for him. The dog stretched a couple of extra arms while maintaining the others on Farmworld Finn’s head and dragged regular Finn to the couch while simultaneously dragging his pants and briefs down. The human mildly resisted and Jake sat him next to him.

“What are you doing now?” asked regular Finn, frowning.

“Shh! Maybe you’d like him if you dedicate some time _for yourself_ and think clearly” replied Jake, making the human frown even more. Jake took Farmworld Finn’s head and made him stop the blowjob. “You are doing very well, Finn. But my brother here needs to trust you” he said as he took regular’s Finn dick and presented it to him.

Both Finn’s shared a gaze at each other’s eyes. They couldn’t help but feel some kind of multiversical electricity between them, something calling the other from the other, some sort of magnetism. Finally, the Farmworld Finn crawled in front of regular Finn, took his dick in his mouth and sucked it.

“Oh! Sweet jeez!” exclaimed regular Finn at the touch of the wet mouth. Quicker than with Jake, the Farmworld Finn began a skillful blowjob on his alter ego. “Ah! You… I… your mouth… _my_ mouth…” moaned regular Finn, lost in bliss. The whole time the regular Finn could feel shivers through his back and his chest, and they increased when he looked back at the other Finn and locked gazes with him again. He smiled, took off the alternate Finn’s hat to ran his fingers through his hair and caress his face.

Jake approached from behind the Farmworld Finn and dragged his pants down, discovering a bulge in his briefs. “This is so good” said Jake with a devious giggle. He started fondling the bulge. Farmworld Finn gasped at the furry touch, letting go of regular Finn’s dick but leaving a trail of saliva from the top of the dick to his mouth. Regular Finn, turned on beyond multiverses, took Farmworld Finn’s head and made him go back to the job. His grip was strong and now he was leading the pace as he moaned in pleasure. Jake didn’t lose time: he put the briefs aside and started stroking Farmworld Finn’s erection.

The moans of the alternate Finn were muffled by his sucking on his similar, who was now making him gag by the violent pace he was inflicting on him as he blissfully moaned. Jake started playing with Farmworld Finn’s balls and dragging his fingers dangerously near his rear cavity. He wouldn’t be able to resist anymore, he felt the cum running wild to the top of his shaft. Just at the same time, regular Finn suddenly pushed the back of his head, burying his erection in his throat and holding him down.

“I’m cumming!” he heard.

Jake received the warm prize of the new cummer in his paw, as the Farmworld version received the same product down his throat. He got so lost in the orgasm from Jake’s handjob that he didn’t mind about the sticky fluid filling his mouth. Farmworld Finn fell dizzy and happy on regular Finn’s thigh, drooling cum on it.

“This is my chance” said Jake, taking his dick and aiming towards Farmworld Finn’s asshole.

“Jake, wait” said regular Finn with the little breath he still had, stopping his brother.

“Aw, bro!” complained the dog. “I was just about to pop his-“.

“I’ll do it” replied regular Finn. “Let me be the one. This is a very special thing” he said with soft voice and lovey eyes as he petted the Finn on his lap. “Better to be with someone you deeply love” he said, lifting his alter ego’s face and kissing him, taking some of the cum in his mouth and letting a little trail of it spill down to his jaw.

“What I’ll do meanwhile?” Jake pouted.

“I’ll take care of him. You take care of me” said Finn with a smirk, prompting a twitch from Jake’s penis.

Regular Finn helped Farmworld Finn to lie in the couch and take off the rest of his clothes. Jake handed him a tube of lube that he first poured into his dick and then into his fingers, and proceeded to moisture Farmworld Finn’s entrance. The alternate Finn flinched at the touch in such a delicate place, but his counterpart leaned in until their faces were barely an inch of distance from each other.

“Shh, sweetie! Everything’s alright, it’s going to be fine. Believe in yourself” said regular Finn before passionately kissing the other Finn. As the kiss went on, Finn massaged the entrance with his lubed fingers. The new Finn squirmed when the first finger went in but that just made regular Finn deepen the kiss and smile at the muffled moans of the new boy.

A few minutes later and with three fingers inside, Farmworld Finn was begging for something bigger. Finn didn’t want to disappoint himself and started prodding on his entrance. Farmworld Finn squirmed and cried as the first couple of inches went slowly inside. Slowly, Finn began trusting, getting most of his dick inside after a few minutes more. Jake reached regular Finn from behind and groped his buttocks, making him moan; but when the dog started prodding him, he protested.

“Wait! Wait until he gets accustomed so he can enjoy it fully”.

“It’s ok. I’m fine” said Farmworld Finn among moans.

“You sure of that?”.

“Yeah… you feel so good inside me… so warm… I know you won’t hurt me”.

Regular Finn leaned in and kissed the other Finn again. That was more than enough for Jake to hear and he started getting inside regular Finn. Regular Finn moaned in his kiss as he began trusting the other Finn, whom joined the moan symphony.

“The Finn train has left the station” said Jake.

For several minutes, the living room was filled with moans and the sound of flesh clashing with flesh and soft fur clashing with flesh. The banging became faster, harder and louder. The alternate Finn grasped tightly to the cushions as his legs trembled; Finn was moaning and groaning in his alter ego’s neck; Jake was furiously humping Finn, taking him by the shoulders and getting as deep as he could. The movements were like a triple piston, where Finn’s trust on the Farmworld Finn helped Jake getting deeper, and vice versa.

“You were right all this time, Jake” said the regular Finn, moaning. “I feel so good. Fuckin me feels so good!”.

At some point Finn started stroking Farmworld Finn’s dick, making him moan louder and squirm more.

“I- I can’t take it anymore!” yelled the Farmworld Finn. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes, yes! I’m cumming too. Jake it’s hitting me good” replied the regular Finn. “C’mon guys, let’s do it together. Cum for me”.

“Ah! Me three!” exclaimed Jake, burying his knot in Finn. “Here it comes!”.

“Finn! Finn!” cried the Farmworld Finn, taking the other’s face and merging in a strong passionate kiss. The throbbing in his asshole and the warm sensation in his interior made him groan, kiss and hold regular Finn strongly against him and cum, sharing the semen with both of their bellies. The regular Finn squirmed and screamed too as Jake unloaded into him, taking his hips tight to get the load deeper into his brother.

They all were a blushing and moaning mess. The Farmworld Finn, driven mad by ecstasy and with a lost gaze, just uttered:

“I’ll love this place”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and follow me in my twitter @morriswrites1 or baraag @morrisdoe for previews and updates.


End file.
